The present invention relates generally to lighting systems. There are a variety of lighting systems and particularly troffer lighting systems which can be used to illuminate open spaces. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly popular as a lighting source because they are energy efficient, durable, and long-lasting. However, light sources, including LEDs, tend to generate a substantial amount of heat as they are being operated. If heat produced by the light source is not dissipated from the lighting system, then the lighting system can become increasingly hot, which can have negative effects for the overall functionality and efficiency of the lighting system, and can be potentially hazardous to the end user.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a lighting system with improved heat dissipation. In some conventional solutions, a printed circuit board for one or more light sources can be directly attached to a light fixture troffer or housing in an effort to increase conduction, convection, and radiation between the light source and the surroundings. Direct attachment of the printed circuit board to the troffer or housing limits the design to direct lighting systems. Such lighting systems can be undesirable as they can produce glare and shadows to observers.
In other embodiments, heat sinks have been used to dissipate heat away from light sources. The printed circuit board can be attached directly to a heat sink. Heat sinks, while effective, can add to the cost of the overall lighting system. Additionally, in indirect lighting systems, heat sinks are necessarily directly seen by an observer, and may not be aesthetically pleasing when incorporated into such lighting systems.
What is needed, then, are improvements to lighting systems with heat dissipation systems.